


For the Kids

by AchievementHuntersRage



Series: Fic Season [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHuntersRage/pseuds/AchievementHuntersRage
Summary: Extra Life is here again! What shenanigans will happen?





	For the Kids

Nervous did not even begin to describe what I felt as I walked to the bay doors, which were wide open to reveal a set full of people. A wall outside was already covered with splatters of paint, and my heartbeat quickened when I walked past the guns and protective clothing nearby. Voices came from the darkness behind the cameras and the bright set.

“Hey! Glad you made it!” Miles called as he walked towards me, slightly tripping on the cables. “So since it’s your first Extra Life, I suggest not getting too out of hand.”

I gave him a disapproving glance. “When have I ever gotten out of hand?”

“How about the Halloween party? You got shit-faced and all of AH was pissed.”

Remembering the aftermath of that night, I chuckled. “Touche.”

“Hey, is that (Y/N) I hear?” Jack’s voice rose above the others. “It is! Come on set!”

I rolled my eyes and walked slowly forward to stand just outside of view from the cameras. “I don’t wanna.”

Jack shook his head and stood. He handed Caiti his mic before walking towards me. “I know that you aren’t comfortable in front of cameras, but this is important and it would mean a lot to me if you would make an appearance.”

Jeremy and Ryan walked past and offered kind smiles. I turned my attention back to Jack and gave him a pleading look. “What if people don’t want me on there? You know what they say about me already. Do you really want to turn that negative energy to this great thing?”

Jack studied my face for a while but nodding and gently placing his hands on my shoulders. “I understand. You don’t have to be on camera, but please stick around for the shenanigans.”

“Now that I can do.” I nodded. Jack grinned before heading off to get water.   
An hour later, I had been dragged into playing games by Ryan, Jeremy, and Jon. The Battle Buddies were still alive while Jon and I spectated after we died together. 

“Alright, I see that PUBG is still going on over there. Who’s still alive?” Jack called from the seats on the other side of the set.

“Jon and I are out because fucking Ryan rolled the car.” I grumbled, making Ryan complain.

“Look, we were being shot at and there was a hill and they fell out. There was nothing I could do.”

Jon scoffed and started to yell at Ryan again but was cut off by Jeremy talking about more guys coming towards them.

Jack chuckled. “Well at least everyone is having fun over there.” I narrowed my eyes at him before standing and going over to sit on the chair next to him. “Hello!”

“Hey!” I grinned before turning to the camera. “Hey guys! Having a good time? Don’t forget to eat and drink water and stretch.” 

“You’re so the Mom Friend.” Jack chuckled.

I shrugged as a big donation came in with the message ‘Glad to see (Y/N) on stream! Love them!’. Jack nudged my knee and nodded at the screen and I laughed.

“Did you see that?!? People like you!”

“Thanks for bringing attention to it, Jack. Now they’ll go back to hating me.”

He shook his head and looked straight at the camera. “You guys like them, right? Tell us using Twitter and #RTExtraLife.” 

I rolled my eyes, then cheered as Jeremy and Ryan won the game. “Ryan killed half the team, but we won!” The crowd laughed and I glanced at the camera. “Oh, and Jack’s a kiss ass.”

“Fine, I’m just trying to prove that they love you as much as we do, but whatever.”

Jeremy walked over and punched my shoulder. “I can’t fucking stand ‘em.”

“Fuck off, Jeremy!” I yelled playfully.

Jack smiled at his computer. “Not only have we doubled our amount from the first year, thank you very much everyone!” We all applauded. “But the hashtag is filled with people saying how much they love you.”

“You will all be paid later.” I muttered, making Jack smirk. “But seriously, thank you all for being so awesome!”

Another big donation came in and I groaned as Jack read the message. “(Y/N) goes in front of the paintball wall.” Jack and Jeremy glanced at me and I nodded. “To the range!”

...I would regret that nod and hate that random person for the welts that Jack gave me, but it’s for the kids, right?


End file.
